<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bra by purrplewitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716187">the bra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches'>purrplewitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Introspection, the bros are being quite dense as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which MC is trying to get some and the demon bros are being too dense for their own good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All fics I post were originally posted on <a href="https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p><p>Written for Tumblr prompt: "Have you never seen a bra before"?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was in his study, trying to finish all his reports before the student council meeting the next morning. Diablo had requested that all of the exchange students fill out certain response forms regarding their exchange experience, and Lucifer was waiting for MC to arrive so that she could complete hers.</p><p>He texted her about half an hour ago, asking her to meet him in his study, and she promised to come by as soon as she was back from her work out session with Beel. Lucifer was not the most patient man, of course, but even he could wait thirty minutes.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Lucifer said, still reading through the report. He did not need to look to know that it was MC.</p><p>However, as soon as he looked up from his reading, Lucifer felt his breath catch in his throat. MC was wearing leggings – and a top that looked much more like a bra than a proper top and left hardly anything to imagination. Lucifer shook his head, trying to chase away unwelcome thoughts that were flooding his mind, however, MC’s flushed face and disheveled hair were not helping.</p><p>“Here I am,” MC said, as she walked up to his desk, seemingly oblivious to his reaction, “Just as promised. Now then, what were these forms you needed me to fill in?”</p><p>Lucifer tried to focus on her face and not let his gaze wonder, however, the task seemed to be almost impossible.</p><p>“Lord Diablo asked me to have you fill this response forms,” he said, as he pushed papers towards MC, “He would like to know more about our exchange student’s experience.”</p><p>“How very thoughtful of him,” MC smiled as she sat across from Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer tried his best to concentrate on reports in front of him. There was still a large stack he needed to look through before the next morning and he could not afford to get distracted. However, despite his best efforts, he found himself stealing glances at MC every now and again.</p><p>It was almost infuriating how enticing she looked in this quite revealing attire. His mind was racing and he could almost feel what it would be like to run his hand across the smooth skin of her stomach, then higher, all to make her blush. He’d draw her in for a kiss then and feel her tremble under his touch. And then…</p><p>“Is something wrong?” MC asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>“Why do you think that?” Lucifer asked, slightly irritated at having his fantasy so rudely interrupted. “Well, you have been staring at me quite intently ever since I came in,” MC said, then looked him directly in the eye, “What, have you never seen a sports bra before?”</p><p>Lucifer was taken aback, as he felt blood rush to his head.</p><p>“Excuse me?” was all that he could manage.</p><p>“I just thought you haven’t since you seemed to be quite interested in it,” MC replied almost innocently.</p><p>“No,” Lucifer answered, as his mind was rushing for something to say, “But when you are using school facilities, such as gym, you should dress up more in line with school’s uniform. As an exchange student, it is extremely important that you maintain a respectable image – or else there could be unintended consequences.”</p><p>“What kind of consequences?” MC asked and he could see amusement in her eyes.</p><p>He could not have that.</p><p>Lucifer got up from his chair and walked over to MC, whose face remained calm even as he approached. There was something intoxicating – and infuriating – about how brazen she was.</p><p>“You never know what might provoke a certain reaction in your fellow students,” he said as he leaned closer to MC’s face, “After all, demons have never been known for self-control.”</p><p>“Oh my,” MC let out a brief laugh, and Lucifer was taken aback by her reaction, “Well, well, who would have thought. Very well, I suppose I’ll make sure to try and not upset my “fellow students’” tender sensibilities. Ah, and by the way – here are the response forms.”</p><p>Lucifer watched MC walk out of his study, completely speechless. <i>This human is impossible. And that’s precisely why she will be mine.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan and MC were spending a quiet afternoon in his room, reading together. Though Satan usually preferred to be alone, he had grown to enjoy MC’s company and even found himself missing her whenever she could not join him for a reading session.</p>
<p>“Satan,” MC said, as she turned to him, “Remember the book on the complete history of the Devildom that you mentioned? I was wondering if I could borrow it – I may need the information from it for one of my classes.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Satan nodded, as he smiled lightly, “Let me just go get it.”</p>
<p>He got up from the couch and walked over to his desk, where the book was supposed to be. To his surprise, it was not on top of one of the stacks, where he’d expected to see it. Satan began looking through the piles of books on his table, but, somehow, he still could not find it. The more book he got through, the more annoyed he was feeling.</p>
<p>“I was certain it was right there,” he said under his breath, but MC must have heard him.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could try doing what they do in those detective shows you like,” MC said, “You’ll think of all the places where you can remember having this book and then we’ll check them. I;’m sure we’ll find it that way.”</p>
<p>Satan smiled at MC and nodded. He was happy that she remembered his love for detective series and he was almost excited to “solve” the case of the disappeared “Complete history of the Devildom”.</p>
<p>After a few moments to think, Satan listed all the places in his room where he remembered having the book. They checked his bed, behind the couch, and under the staircase – and the only place remaining was the tall bookshelf by the window.</p>
<p>As they were looking through it, MC suddenly said, “I think I found it”.</p>
<p>Satan saw her reach for a book on the top shelf. What MC could not see was that on top of the book she was trying to get was an open vial with the potion that was supposed to prevent mold and mildew on the books.</p>
<p>“MC, careful!” Satan exclaimed, but it was too late – her hand grabbed the book, and as she took it off the shelf the vial fell, splashing MC with liquid.</p>
<p>“Ahh!” she exclaimed, “What is this?”</p>
<p>“Do not worry, it was just a potion to prevent mold and mildew on books,” Satan tried to calm her down, “But you should probably go get water on the stains – otherwise it might dye your clothes.”</p>
<p>MC nodded and hastily disappeared to Satan’s bathroom. As the water started running, Satan returned to searching for the book.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I think I got it all,” he heard MC say, as she walked out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you are alright,” Satan said, as he turned to MC and froze.</p>
<p>MC reemerged from the bathroom wearing only jeans and a bralette and holding her soaking wet top in her hands. Satan felt color rush to his face, as his heart pounded in his chest, and he hastily looked away.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” MC asked, likely noticing how bright red his cheeks were, “Have you never seen a bra before? My t-shirt was all wet and cold, and I figured that this is about as good as a crop top.”</p>
<p>
  <i>It most definitely wasn’t.</i>
</p>
<p>Satan did not know what to do with himself – it was suddenly way too hot in the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll go to my room to get changed,” MC said after a momentary pause, “And then I’ll be back so that we could continue the search.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Satan said, before he could think, “You should not go out like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” MC asked and he could swear there was amusement in her voice, “And why is that?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t tell her, of course, that having her half-naked around his brothers was the stuff of the nightmares. Besides, he really did not want to have a conversation about why MC was leaving his room half-undressed.</p>
<p>“You-you’ll be called,” Satan told her, “Wait here.”</p>
<p>He rushed to his dresser upstairs, looking for a t-shirt to give MC. As he was digging through one of the drawers, suddenly, his fingers felt a hard cover. As he took it out, he realized that it was the “Complete history of the Devildom”.</p>
<p>“Here’s the t-shirt – and here is the book,” Satan said as he handed the items to MC, trying his hardest to look into her face and not let his gaze venture any lower.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” MC smiled at him.</p>
<p>He turned around to give her some privacy to get dressed and felt all blood rush to his head as he heard her whisper, “Why do you always have to be such a gentleman?”</p>
<p>Once she left, Satan found himself sinking onto the couch – this human, she’ll be the death of him.</p>
<p>As it turned out, however, Satan was not fated to have any peace or quiet that day. Soon after MC left Mammon almost broke down the door to his room. It turned out on her way to her room MC ran into Mammon and Levi, who pointed out that the shirt she was wearing belonged to Satan. So now Mammon was here, in Satan’s room, fuming and demanding explanations.</p>
<p>This was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon was making his way to MC’s room – he had just had a grand idea about how they can earn more grimm and he could not wait to share it with her. He was certain that she’d go along with his plan – after all, how could she say no to the Great Mammon?</p>
<p>He knocked on her door, but, when no one answered, he opened it slightly and peeked inside the room. He could hear water running in the distance in the shower. He considered leaving, but the excitement at the thought of sharing the idea with MC was way too great, so he went into her room and settled on the couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>As he was waiting for her, he pulled out his phone to check Devilgram and immediately found himself drawn into a lengthy argument with Levi in the comments to one of his photos. He got so into the argument, that he did not even hear how the bathroom door opened.</p>
<p>“Mammon,” MC said, as she walked out, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Startled, Mammon quickly looked up from his phone and felt his breath catch in his throat. All the blood in his body immediately rushed to his head, making his cheek burn a bright shade of crimson and, suddenly, it was way too hot in the room. Somehow, he found that there was not a single coherent thought in his mind.</p>
<p>MC was standing in front of him wearing shorts and a bra. A small towel rested on her shoulder, but other than that…He could not stop staring. <i>This is the hottest thing I have ever seen.</i></p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” MC asked him, smiling slightly, and Mammon snapped back to reality, “Why are you staring at me? Have you never seen a bra before?”</p>
<p>“Wh-whatcha sayin’?” Mammon stuttered, “Of course I-I have…But what are you doing walking around like this.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s my room,” MC replied, looking him directly in the eye, “So I can walk around here however I want. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get ready to go to the gym.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, do that,” Mammon said, feeling the blush on his face become even hotter. He knew he’d be haunted by the dreams of this encounter, but he could not take his eyes off her.</p>
<p>MC disappeared behind her closet’s curtain, and Mammon tried to calm himself. However, the more he tried, the more anxious he was feeling.</p>
<p>“So what was it that you came here for?” MC called out from behind the curtain.</p>
<p>
  <i>Right.</i>
</p>
<p>“Well, you see, I, the Great Mammon came up with an amazing plan that will help us both earn a lot of grimm,” he started, trying to make his voice sound steady, “First, we’ll need to go to the little store on the corner, you remember, the one where…”</p>
<p>His voice trailed off because MC re-emerged form behind the curtain wearing leggings and a top that barely covered more than her bra did.</p>
<p>“Y-you cannot go to the gym like that!” Mammon found himself exclaiming, as he got up to his feet.</p>
<p>“Why not?” MC looked at him and he could swear there was amusement in her eyes.</p>
<p>“B-because you don’t know what kind of demons there may be,” Mammon stuttered, “And without the Great Mammon to protect ya, who knows what they may try…”</p>
<p>MC looked at him for a moment, then let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh my,” she said, coming closer to him, “Are you saying you want me to be dressed like this…only around you?”</p>
<p>She was looking him straight in the eyes, and Mammon never knew that he could blush so much. All the thoughts in his head were completely scattered and his mouth felt completely dry.</p>
<p>“You know…maybe I could be convinced,” MC took another step towards him. She was looking at him through half-closed yes and Mammon thought that his heart might just jump out of his chest.</p>
<p>A moment passed, and, suddenly, MC’s expression changed to a smile.</p>
<p>“In any case, I’ll see you after I get back and you can tell me all about your plan.”</p>
<p>After she left the room, Mammon sank down on one of the chairs. His heart pounded in his chest and his head felt hazy. Suddenly, Mammon’s phone rang and he snapped out of his confusion. Levi was texting him demanding to know why he was late for their gaming session.</p>
<p>Mammon shook his head as he got up and started walking towards the door. He did promise Levi that he’d be there, but his brother will have to wait awhile – right now Mammon felt in a dire need of some private time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And…perfect,” Levi said as he looked into the mirror.</p>
<p>He’d been working on his cosplay outfit for quite a few weeks now and was finally satisfied with the results. <i>And just in time too – the party dedicated to the release of the anniversary edition of Ruri-chan manga will start in less than an hour. Levi was very excited about attending the event – and even more so because MC had agreed to go with him.</i></p>
<p>The two of them had grown quite close in the months since her arrival in the Devildom. At first, he thought that they had nothing in common, but soon he discovered that she liked anime and video games too. <i>And that was the start of our beautiful friendship.</i></p>
<p>If Levi was entirely honest with himself, his feelings for MC were not entirely…friend-like. But it was hard enough to admit that to himself, and he could not even dream of telling that to MC. Not in a thousand years. Still, it warmed his heart that she seemed to enjoy spending time with him.</p>
<p>He found himself wondering what cosplay MC was going to wear to the event.</p>
<p>“It’ll be a surprise,” she smiled at him when he asked her about it a few days ago.</p>
<p>Levi felt hot blush rise in his face, as his mind raced with images.<i>Perhaps she’d go as Ruri-chan from the summer day episode or better yet, as Ruri-chan in school uniform…Aah.</i> Levi shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts. No, I should not be thinking of her like that.</p>
<p>Before he was able to completely calm down, there was a knock at the door. Without even looking, Levi knew that it was her.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Levi called out, turning back to the mirror, trying to make sure that his face was not bright red anymore.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m a bit early,” MC said, walking into the room.</p>
<p>“It’s alright…” Levi said, as he turned around to see her.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her, and, suddenly, the room felt much too hot, as deep crimson blush spread on his cheeks. MC was wearing Ruri-chan succubus outfit, which consisted of an indecently short skirt and a rather ornate bra. Levi knew he should turn away, that he should stop staring because the more he looked the redder his face was becoming, but he felt frozen in place.</p>
<p>
  <i>What was she thinking?!</i>
</p>
<p>“Y-you…ah…wha,” was all that he could manage.</p>
<p>“Levi, are you alright?” MC asked him with a soft smile, as she approached him.</p>
<p>“Y-your outfit,” Levi stuttered, his blush becoming even hotter, as she approached him.</p>
<p>“What?” MC laughed, “Have you never seen a bra before?”</p>
<p>
  <i>He hasn’t, not on a real woman, at least.</i>
</p>
<p>“But, in all seriousness, after I looked through all of Ruri-chan’s outfits, I figured this was the easiest to cosplay,” MC said softly, as she took another step towards him, “Do you not like it? I could always take it off, you know.”</p>
<p>The tone of her voice, coupled with the way her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him, made Levi’s heart race in his chest.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to?” MC continued, as her gaze darted from his eyes to his lips and back.</p>
<p>Y-yes, of course. I mean no, absolutely not. What am I even thinking?</p>
<p>It took all of Levi’s self-restraint to calm himself down enough to say, “No…uh, it’s just that I’m worried for you – some of the other demons might get wrong ideas, seeing you dressed as such.”</p>
<p>“Oh my,” MC smiled, looking completely unaffected by what he said, “But then again, I suppose I have been warned about the demons’ rather tender sensibilities. In any case, I figured I’d be safe with you – you are one of the seven rulers of the Devildom, after all.”</p>
<p>“I…ugh…if course you would be,” Levi said, his mouth feeling rather dry.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” MC smiled, then reached out and took his hand, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”</p>
<p>
  <i>This woman will be the death of me.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>